Create an Avian
by Cobwebbpatrol
Summary: Create an Eraser or Avian. Pretty self explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum ride- Create an Avian

The story takes place in a futuristic world, after nuclear war and global warming. Thriving in the ruins of what the humans left behind, Bird-kids and erasers thrive long after Max. But with heated arguments and different beliefs- it's only a matter of time before the mutants tear themselves apart, just as there ancestors did…

Rated K+ or T for intense…ness

Rules-

USE GOOD WORDS

No people over 19. Really only teens due to time span.

No eerie similarities to the books (Max- In love with Bang, tawny wings)

If it's a lame, stereotype person, to the point of no return, it will not be included

Pm me if you have any questions

Names can be normal, but not too common. They can have names like (Sweet Cheeks, Rocket Dog) but not Gasman. I mean, seriously?

Put Cobwebb Patrol in your Forum if you listened to the rules

Eraser Forum-

Name:

Gender: (If not obvious from name)

Appearance- (Fur color ect.)

Genetic Enhancements (If any)-

Personalities aren't really needed. If you think you have a winner, then you may put one down

Position- (Beta's are chosen if you have an exceptionally good character)

Relations?

Other?

Avian forum-

Name:

Gender: (If not obvious from name)

Appearance- (WINGS)

Powers/special traits- (No more than 3 and no extremely special powers)

Personalities aren't really needed. If you think you have a winner, then you may put one down

Position- (Beta's are chosen if you have an exceptionally good character)

If Todd, mentor?

If mentor, preferred Todd?

Relations?

Other?

Flocks-

Rocket Dog's Flock-

Dwelling in the dunes and hunting from the healing sea, Rocket dog is a lonely soul who has a strict rule but guarantees safety and a meal at least once a day. Rocket dog's flock is cunning and smart. You aren't excepted if you don't have the wits or skill to survive.

Leader- (Taken)

Beta- (Open, do not ask Limit: 2)

Healer- (Taken)

Mid rank-

Limit- 16

Todd's (9 and under)

Limit-5

Nurses

People that take care of the the Todd's

Limit- 2

Jared's Flock-

Jared is freer going. He had the burdened of being chose as a beta and Is now stuck with a position he never really asked for. His gang resides in an old movie theater.

Leader- (Taken)

Beta- (Open, do not ask Limit: 2)

Healer- open

Mid rank-

Limit- 18

Todd's (9 and under)

Limit-3

Nurses

People that take care of the Todd's

Limit- 1

Erasers-

Silver's pack-

Residing in an old suburbia neighborhood, Silver is a legend. Her bullets can either graze your hair or deliver a fatal blow. With Seductive charm and wit, it's impossible to resist Silver and her pack.

Leader- (Taken)

Beta- (Open, do not ask Limit: 2)

Healer- (Taken)

Mid rank-

Limit- 14

Todd's (9 and under)

Limit-7

Nurses

People that take care of the Todd's

Limit- 3

Tacy. Valley girl demon. Let me sum it up for you. In this forest, there is only such thing as the death blow.

Leader- (Taken)

Beta- (Open, do not ask Limit: 2)

Healer- Open

Mid rank-

Limit- 20

Todd's (9 and under)

Limit-5

Nurses

People that take care of the Todd's

Limit- 2


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, sorry I forgot. Tacy's pack is a mixture of Erasers and Avian, except the erasers are treated like dirt.

At least 5 characters before I update.


	3. Chapter 3

ERASER'S DO NOT HAVE WINGS.

Now that I have your attention, there are limits for how many winged erasers there are in each pack. You can also have theme songs for your charries.

**Note- Since there's confusion over which is which, I will change around the Eraser packs and the Avian Flocks. And the Erasers aren't really that much like the one in the books; they can fully morph into wolves. And if I didn't put you in, that's either because it needed to be more creative. AND MOST OF YOU DID NOT READ THE RULES. :( hey, just to test, if you pay attention to me put I'm smarter then all those idiots in your review**

**Avian-**

**Rocket Dog's Flock**

**Eraser-**

**Jared's Pack**

**Silver's Pack**

**Mix-**

**Tacy's…Clan?**

**Really Sorry! The characters are great though! If you have any questions just pm me**

**EpicMoose- Forum means layout. **

**Midnight Huntress- Put Liselle as a nurse, is that good?**

**Rocket Dog's Pack-**

Dwelling in the dunes and hunting from the healing sea, Rocket dog is a lonely soul who has a strict rule but guarantees safety and a meal at least once a day. Rocket dog's flock is cunning and smart. You aren't excepted if you don't have the wits or skill to survive. They mainly believe in Reincarnation and Ghosts.

Leader- Rocket Dog- A willowy brunette with red tints in her hair and dark, burning eyes. Her wings are dark silver that make her look like a cloud when she's flying high up. She can speak to ghosts and sees it as her burden. Suffering from constant mood swings and with a haunted past, she's not someone you'd want to meet in a dark alleyway.

Betas-

(Open do not ask)

Healer- Sweet Cheeks- Even with the adorable nick name and fluffy, hummingbird wings that make her just a colorful blur in the sky, she is temperamental and usually grouchy. Her blood speeds even faster during an epidemic, rather than a fight. Her power is to heal minor wounds.

Mid rank-

(Open to 16)

Todd's (9 and under)

Limit-5

Nurses

People that take care of the Todd's

Limit- 2

Jared's Pack-

Jared is freer going. He had the burdened of being chose as a beta and is now stuck with a position he never really asked for. His gang resides in an old movie theater. They mainly are Christian or catholic.

Leader-

Jared- With sly blue eyes that wince with ever heartbeat and dark hair that shields the real him, you can never be sure if Jared is being sincere, or playing you. His power suits his shifting personality; he can create mirages and uses them just as he used Rocket Dog. He doesn't really care what you do. He would be calm if you pointed a gun at his head…you'd have reason to. The curious noise of his ever shifting heart would just drive you mad….

Beta-

Blur- His hair is short, an inch longer than a crew cut, and he's a brunette with gold highlights. He has in-between pale white skin tone and tan white skin tone. His eyes look like ocean-blue sparkling orbs. He is lean and long, and lofty. He has some abs, but he's not a muscle-bound Eraser, and slightly less muscular than Fang. He has Romanesque features, and an oval-shaped face. Blur can pull of the most perfect puppy-dog face that can make anyone do his bidding. Almost no one can resist it. He is the best camouflage, who can blend in anywhere, in the city or a jungle or a rural area. He can also partially morph some of his features, like give him blue eyes, change his hair color, lengthen his hair, grow a few inches, or even change his body structure.

(One more open)

Healer- open

Mid rank-

Limit- 18

Todd's (9 and under)

Limit-3

Nurses

People that take care of the Todd's

Limit- 1

**Silver's Pack-**

Residing in an old suburbia neighborhood, Silver is a legend. Her bullets can either graze your hair or deliver a fatal blow. With Seductive charm and wit, it's impossible to resist Silver and her pack. They are mainly Atheists.

Leader- Silver- Silver isn't really anything. She's just the whisper of the moving sand. She's just the howl of the coyote. She's just the fear in the prey's eyes before a wolf closes in for the kill. She's just the wind howling at the door. She's just the girl who has the coloring of sea foam before it's washed out. She's just the person who's going to kill you.

Beta- (Open, do not ask Limit: 2)

Healer- Open

Mid rank-

Limit- 20

Todd's (9 and under)

Limit-5

Nurses

(People that take care of the Todd's)

Liselle Huntress- She has honey blonde hair and grey eyes. Her hair is to her shoulders, but she usually wears it up in a messy bun. Her eyes are usually grey, but sometimes, they can be seen as blue or green. She's average beauty, some people consider her pretty. Her weight is about 85 pounds, even though she's 14. She's a little taller than average height too. She's very thin and sometimes, if you look close enough, you can see that some of her bones stick out. Her wings are those of snowy owls. They are soft, and mostly white, with a mixture of cream, and light yellow. Small, black specks are dotted all around them, and when she flies with them, she doesn't make a sound. Her wings are quiet, just like her. She power to turn invisible if she stays still, Lizzie can turn invisible for many hours at a time.

(One more open)

**Tacy's Clan-**

Tacy. Valley girl demon. Let me sum it up for you. In this forest, there is only such thing as the death blow. They believe that only mutants make it to heaven and that human are scum.

Leader-

Tacy- All the girls from high school you want erase from your memory in one. With super powers.

Beta- (Open, do not ask Limit: 2)

Healer- Viola- A 16 year old girl with long chocolate brown ringlets, which is always in a side braid; rusty brown eyes. 5'2", Viola kind of look like a vintage doll with her ringlets and dark brown eyes. Her wings are a shade of light blue, which has a few spots of golden feathers.

Mentor to: (Open)

Mid rank-

Diamond- A 14 year old girl with black hair that goes down to a little above her elbow, she has the ability to feel and control emotions. You could call her a "siren." Her wings are dark black with multicolored dots that look like paint splatters.

Limit- 19

Todd's (9 and under)

Limit-5

Nurses

People that take care of the Todd's

Limit- 2


End file.
